Halloween isn't only for scares
by anGelicXhaZel16
Summary: Halloween... usually, it's a time for spooking people out... but now... in this story, it's a time for "TREATS". 2 violinist go together to a halloween dance... how will they spend the holiday together? will the "violin romance" come true?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda d'oro… Cause if I did… Len and Hino would have ended up together by now.. hehehe… (^-^)

I still wish I did… hahaha! Just kidding!

**Note:** please have mercy one me! This is my VERY FIRST time making a fanfiction… but I would accept suggestions though.. and sorry if some characters may be a bit OOC…

**Chapter 1**

_**A couple of months passed by since the interschool concourse… **_

It was almost November and school had just ended at the prestigious Seisou Academy, for both music and general education students. The sun had begun to glow a deep hue of reds and orange. Birds could be seen flying towards it, and slowly, the sun had begun to set.

Students were starting to head home after fixing up their things and tidying up their classrooms. Most of them though had probably left earlier, as the school grounds seem to be growing clearer and clearer. And soon, the classrooms had become empty.

Though, right now, we have an exception… a certain redhead could still be seen, standing on top of the school roof, playing a most pleasant tune on her violin without a darn care in the world…

Yes… this of course _Hino Kahoko_.

After having garnered nth place in the concourse, (sorry.. I don't know what place she got in the last selection.. can someone please tell me?!?) she had never stopped practicing playing her violin. After all the experiences she had performing with _"Corda",_ she grew to love music and the violin, and proud to admit it.

Recently, Kahoko wanted to go to the roof top almost everyday now, as noted by her friends. They noticed that every time they would ask her to hang out, she would often say that she had to practice…

But then her heart came out with a little of guilt so she decided to go out with her friends the next day.

_**Flashback**_

_**Earlier **_

_**Seisou academy's park( the one with the fairy statue)**_

"_kaho-chan!!! Jotto matte kudasai!" _

_Kahoko looked back and saw her 2 best friends running after her, and proceeded to stop and wait for them._

"_Mio! Nao! What are you guys doing?" kahoko smiled and giggled a bit at seeing her friends tired from running. Both had finally reached where kahoko was and stopped while panting a little bit._

_Nao was the first to speak, "Iie, we were just wondering whether you can come and join us to shop a little bit in town tomorrow."_

"_Uhuh! There's this new place where they sell the cutest outfits! It even has some dresses for any occasion, and costumes!" Mio spoke excithedly. "after all it's almost Halloween and we need costumes for the dance! Mou just imagine, the dance! Where could you enjoy the night away and fall in love with an unknown guy with gorgeous costume!" sparkles shone in the squealing girl as she imagined things in her mind._

_Nao and Kahoko sweatdropped at this._

'_boy oh boy, Mio is sure energetic today… hmm… I just wonder… will something like that really happen?'_

_Kahoko then turned to Nao, "Sure, why not? After all, it's been a long time since we spent time together. She smiled._

_Mio and Nao both nodded their heads, " okay, let's meet at the station tomorrow morning at 8." With that, they said their goodbyes_

"_ja! Mata ashita Kaho-chan!"_

"_goodluck on practicing!"_

_and went on their way._

_**End of flashback**_

Kahoko sighed as she remembered the events that day, but her thoughts went on to the Halloween party… "hmm… the Halloween party, huh? I wonder who should I go as?" she asked nobody in particular. _'more so… who should I go with?'_

"maybe I'll get some ideas when I see the shop tomorrow…" she put a smile on her face and looked at her violin, "ne, what do you think Corda?"

_No response…_

Red-haired girl laughed at herself. "hahaha! My Kahoko, of course there wouldn't be an answer, violins don't talk!" she said as she kept Corda in it's case.

"well… why in the world are you talking to it if you even knew that?" a sudden quiet voice said.

Kahoko jumped from surprise and turned to the owner of the voice, her face almost white. "ah! Tsukimori-kun! You gave me a fright there!" she said hesitantly.

_'that was embarrassing! And it's tsukimori-kun in front of me too!' _she mentally hit herself.

"Anyway, what are you doing here Tsukimori-kun? I mean school's over."

Len's face at first remained passive, arms folded, and he was leaning on the wall. But he caught her reaction when he finally spoke to her. _'she's a bit cute when she's in that state… wait? What am I saying?' _Len mentally scolded himself, but he still tried to keep the same face, so Kaho wouldn't notice anything peculiar.

"I had a little talk with Kanazawa-sensei about a few things… demo…shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?" his eyes stared at hers. kahoko's eyes widened a bit from his stare, and couldn't help but blush a little bit.

'Is she actually blushing because of me? Nevermind that…' he shook the thought.

He went a bit closer to her, and mentioned, "anyway, from what I know, girls shouldn't be out this late… it's a bit dangerous at times…"

Kahoko blushed and realized something, _'Is he actually concerned for me?'._ She would have never thought that he, Len Tsukimori, the so-called _ice prince_ would take concern over her.

_'wait, what am I thinking, of course everyone would say that to anyone, then again, why am I so flustered about it?'_ she shrugged the thought out. _'then again… he may just find me annoying about having to remind about things'_ she looked down.

"it's alright Tsukimori-kun! It's really not that late… see it's…" Kahoko looked at her watch… it read… 6:57…

Len looked at her questioningly when she suddenly froze in her spot.

"…_6:57…_ OH NO!" her eyes widened. "it is late! I have to head home! Mou! And it's my turn to cook dinner too…" she grabbed her things, and made a bow in front of Len.

"Gomenasai Tsukimori-kun, I really should go it's almost late…" she apologized._ 'oh… he probably thinks I'm weird now.'_ She could feel his eyes on her and it was as if that it was boring a hole through her. She felt a little bit nervous from the feeling ,but chose to just not mind it.

Len stared at her position, she was really bowing low at him. Well, he found this moment as an opportunity to accomplish his real objective, but unfortunately was a bit hesitant with what he was about to say.

_'come on… I can do this… it's the only way I can get a chance to tell her…'_

Len finally spoke, "ah iie… it's fine, let me walk you home…"

Kahoko looked up at him. She noticed his head was turned away, but she couldn't notice the blush that crept on his face. "uhm… okay. Shall we go?"

"Hai…" he nodded. He took her hand and led the way out the building and onwards to Hino's house.

Both were walking down the streets quietly. Well? What do you expect? The guy she's with is quiet as a plant! (**A.N**. well not really… hehe… I like him for it! Hehe…)

Kahoko was a bit red in the face… _'he's holding my hand!...why is my heart beating so fast? Calm down… I don't get it at all! Kami-sama help me!'_ she thought in her mind.

She turned to look at him, but she couldn't help but gaze at his handsome features. She couldn't help but notice the way his hair shone so brightly in the moonlight and how it swayed with the soothing wind. How his face seemed to glow that night, even from his usual cold appearance. And how …a different aura he had at that moment… it wasn't like the **_'Len Tsukimori'_** that she would see in school, practically ignoring anyone, other than his violin... a cold unsociable, stoic aura that would send you running away or start to a fight when provoked. What she saw that time was an aura of a warm and caring side to him. It's as if he wanted to open up and break free from his usual self and try to be a totally different person. But then…

She also noticed that same aura with the way he plays his music on his violin… and with that, he plays with a deep expression. So _**'carefree' **_as some would call it. Kahoko's eyes soften a bit.

_'Maybe that's the very aura that led me to like him in the first place…'_ her eyes widened and shook her head. _'AHH! W-what am I saying(thinking)?!'_ she mentally slapped her forehead. _'Do I really like Tsukimori?' _she looked at him and felt quite uneasy.

As they kept on walking…

Len noticed the feeling of uneasiness at his companion. He turned to look at her and wondered in his mind, _'Is there something wrong with her?'_

He tried to study her features to see if there were any signs of a fever. _'she's doesn't look sick to me… then why…' _he then saw that their hands were still linked together. It was a good thing that it was dark, or Hino might've seen him blush. (**A.N. What's with the blushing? LOL!)**

Lucky for both of them, they've reached their destination.

Len was the first to break the silence. "ano… Hino… This is your house, right?"

Kahoko finally snapped out of it. "Ah hai! Arigatou Tsukimori-kun. I'm sorry if I was a bother to you though" She smiled as she thanked him.

Len, feeling a sudden shyness from her smile, looked away at another direction. "iie. It was my pleasure. But next time, go home early so no one else could be bothered by this predicament again."

Kahoko sweatdropped and muttered under her breath, "_there he goes again with the scolding." She then sighed. "Well at least it's not like before when he complained on my __**'hideous' **__posture with my violin."_

"ah, I guess I should go in now and you should head on home, it's pretty late now." Kahoko suggested. "mata ne, Tsukimori-kun"

But before she could turn away, she felt someone pull her hand.

"N-nani, Tsukimori-kun?" she asked him.

Len's eye widened from what he just did.

_'What are you doing, Len? Don't expect me to believe that you pulled her hand for nothing?'_ his mind argued with himself. _'of course not! Okay, calm down Len, just ask her.'_ He took a deep breath and looked towards her, a tiny blush crept upon his face.

"ano, Hino… about the dance… the Halloween dance… would it be alright if you accompanied me to it?" he breathed out nervously. He's nervous, after all it's his first time to ask someone out.

Kahoko then felt her heart beating faster and faster, but then, felt a bit of happiness overwhelm her. She finally smiled and nodded with a,

"hai! Tsukimori-kun!" she exclaimed happily as she gave him a little friendly hug. Len, of course was surprised from the hug and gave a rare smile.

"well, Hino… I guess it's best that I take my leave. Oyasuminasai, Hino." He nodded and started to walk away. Hino, then went in side a huge smile on her face.

She leaned on the door, and gave a relieving sigh. Len did too as he was walking down the street again, and smiled to himself.

Unbeknownst to themselves, they spoke at the same time.

**Hino:** I'm going with him… ureshi desu…(I'm glad)

**Len:** I finally said it… I'm very glad about myself now.

**End of chapter 1**

Author's note: whoo… chappie one is done! I'll put the costume shopping in the next chapter! Hehe… please review or give me any suggestions. It's my very first time you know, so I would appreciate the help… thanks!

_**PEACE OUT! HEHE… (^-^)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hi minna-san! (everyone) thanks fro the awesome reviews! I really appreciated every one of your reviews! Thanks for telling me about the errors of my capitalization! Hehe.. I guess I didn't notice it… I've been thinking a lot about the costumes for them, I'm having trouble thinking of costumes for Azuma, Kazuki, and Ryoutaro. So if you had any ideas please tell me. Arigatou gozaimasu!

**NOTE: **Enjoy the story! Please excuse me if I have some wrong grammars.

**Chapter 2**

_**The next day… somewhere in town…**_

"A-ano… Mio… Nao…" Kahoko couldn't believe at what she was standing in front of… "This isn't a shop!!!"

A huge building stood right in front of them. You couldn't believe how huge it was. It was as tall as a luxury 5-star hotel! But not only that! It was as wide as a mall! It had it's name on the top. It said _**"H. co."**_

Mio looked at Kahoko with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean? Of course it's a shop." Kahoko couldn't believe what she was actually hearing. _'It's not a shop! A shop couldn't be this big! I can't believe that this place is one store!', _before Kahoko could say anymore, she was being pulled in by Mio and Nao right into the double doors of the building.

Once they got inside, all three had this astonished looks on them. Mouths wide open and eyes as big as plates.

Beautiful outfits and accessories were all lined up and hung up on thousands of mannequins. Dresses, swim wear, sports wear, costumes, casual clothing, designer chic, and everything you would ever imagine was all there! You wouldn't believe that all these are affordable. (**A.N. what? I can dream can I? hehehe…) **

The interior of the building was obviously spectacular. The walls were painted with a pretty tint of yellow that captures the joy of sunshine and communicates with happiness. While, the ceiling was white, but to compliment its color chandelier-like lights hung on them that give an illuminating effect in the room. Everything was superbly clean and shiny, that you could even see your own reflection on the floors. The indoor plants and wall arts (paintings, or etc…) gave it more _**"class", **_and it gave of a feeling of splendor to at least every customer.

Nao was the first to snap out of their daze. "Okay you two, it's time to do what we came here to do." The other two girls nodded in agreement to the other.

"HAI! It's time to find a perfect costume! Let's go! Let's go!" Mio excitedly ran of towards the costume department.

'_As enthusiastic as ever, that Mio…' _Kahoko sighed and she ran towards the same direction as her two friends did.

_**A few minutes later…**_

'_Mou! I can't fine anything right for me!'_ Kahoko moaned inwardly. 'should I go as a fairy? Angel? Teddy bear? Argh! I just can't decide!' Her shoulders slumped as she gave another sigh. "I wonder if Mio and Nao found something?" she asked herself.

"Ne, Mio-chan, Nao-chan… did you find anything for you to wear?" she asked her two friends who were also busy on their search.

"Iia… It's really hard to choose between these costumes." Nao pointed out as she checked out the other mannequins at the next row.

Mio then came out holding two dresses at each hand. "Yeah, Let's face it they're all too fabulous to choose from!" She said as she looked at both dresses.

"You're probably right…" Kahoko held her chin, and started thinking. Then, she finally snapped her fingers. "Ah! I know! Why not ask the help of the store's attendant?"

Mio and Nao gave her a look, and then nodded in agreement.

"Alright... I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Nao replied with a little shrug.

Mio started to look around the room for an attendant. "Ah! Mitte! There's one over there! Shall we go and ask?" She pointed at a girl, about their same age in a cute white and pink uniform standing by the counter talking to a couple of guys in the same style of uniform, only it's blue and white and they're wearing pants.

The lady attendant had short brown hair and a pair of cute brown glassy eyes. The other two men though apparently were twins. Both had reddish orange hair. **(A.N. I don't know how to express this color… why this color? I have my reasons… you'll have to find out later on. Hehe…)** Both look so much alike that it was hard to tell the difference between the two.

The three then walked up to the attendants. And they caught their attention.

"Ano… Sumimasen… Demo… we need a little help in finding some costumes…" Kahoko twirled her fingers a bit. "…and we were wondering if you could assist us…"

"… to find the right costumes suited for you lovely ladies?" Kahoko was suddenly cut of by the lady attendant.

"H-how did you know what we were gonna ask that?" Mio asked.

The two male attendants stepped forward.

"Well… you're not the only ones to ask help… Ne, Kaoru?" One of them asked the other.

"Ah… with okaasan's unique costume designs, of course people would have a hard time deciding what to get. Am I right, Hikaru?" The other replied smirking at his twin.

Kahoko's mind started to roll. _'okaasan? Hikaru? Kaoru? Hmm…' _ Her eyes widened and turned her head abruptly at the two. _'Masaka! These two are…'_

Her friends too noticed. "Ah! You two couldn't be _**The**_ Hikaru and Kaoru! The Hitachiin Brothers!" Nao couldn't believe it.

"KYAAH!!!" Mio squealed. "Your mother is a genius designer! I love all her clothing lines!"

The two twins shrugged their shoulders with a Cheshire grin. "Aww… we got discovered. What do we do now, Haruhi?" They turned to the lady attendant.

Kaho sweat dropped a bit, with an indifferent look on her face. _'They really were looking for some publicity…'_

The lady attendant (A.K.A. Haruhi) also had the same thought and look. _'Of course you'd get discovered if you mentioned your names and your mother.' _She sighed and muttered under her breath, _"damn rich bastards…" _(**A.N.** Sorry for the word! I watched haruhi saying it at the anime so I figured that I should put the exact phrase.) She then gave her attention back at the customers.

"Now, shall we start looking for costumes ma'am?" Haruhi asked Kahoko and her friends. As she lead the way with the other two boys to the costumes department.

"Ah… Hai…" Kahoko smiled and followed them with Mio and Nao in tow.

_**A few more minutes later…**_

Kahoko wasn't feeling right with whatever she tried on. But the two twins insisted that she try it on. "a-ano… are you sure that I have to try this on?" her face peeked through the curtains of the fitting booth(changing booth, if you want.)

"Of course! Now come out now so we can see!" The twins beamed.

Once again, Kahoko sighed and finally opened the curtains, and stepped out. _'How did it ever come to this?' _All she could remember was that they split up in two groups, with her ending up with the twins as her attendant. She sighed fro the nth time that day.

"Ah! It's perfect!" Hikaru exclaimed as he put on a two thumbs up. "You look like one of the old ladies from the 15th century!"

Kahoko smiled indifferently, with her eyes closed and an eyebrow raised up. _'How is this perfect?... wait… OLD LADY?! What did he mean by that?'_

She was wearing a long white puffy dress. It also has long loose sleeves from her elbow to her hand, but the part from her shoulder to her elbows puffed out. The upper portion of the dress was covered in frills and had a little bead pattern on it.

Kaoru though, thought otherwise. "hmm… I agree that it is a nice dress. It is very much appropriate for a 15th century style masquerade, if she wore a mask, but…" he eyed his brother with a look.

"… What's with up all the frills, and puffiness of this dress?" Kaoru continued with the same look.

"Well duh!" Hikaru started to explain. " Haven't you noticed her figure? I mean look…" He pointed at her chest. Kahoko had this "huh?" look on her face.

Hikaru continued. "Her body is a little bit too slender, so the puffiness would cover it up for it."

'_A little too slender?' _Kahoko looked at herself at the mirror. _'Come to think of it, my body doesn't look too thin in this gown.' _She noticed.

Kaoru nodded at his brother's explanation, with a hand under his chin. "Hmm… True… But, what about the frills?"

Hikaru put a finger up. "Ah! Well, my dearest brother, that is also to cover her chest. As I've stated before in Haruhi's case(refer to ep. 8 at ouran) the frills give the illusion of a much better chest." He ended with a huge grin. Earning an, _'are you kidding me!'_ look from Kahoko.

Kaoru then began to laugh and gave applause to his brother. "Hahaha! I almost forgot about that!"

Kahoko's brow started to twitch. _'Alright, I can deal the fact about my body, but now my chest?'_

"Demo… I think this dress would suit her better…" She heard someone say. Kahoko turned around to look at what they were talking about. Only to find herself very relieved, and the same time happy at seeing the dress.

She had to tell them something before they take away that marvelous costume. "Ano, Hitachiin-san! I think that's the costume I want! It also suits the holiday." _'And I'm sure it's enough to impress __**him**__'___she added in her head. (You know who he is! Hehehe)

"YAY! She finally found an outfit!" they both cheered. "Go try it on!" they gave her the costume and shoved her again in the changing room.

Once Kahoko got inside, the twins turned around with an evil kinda look on their faces.

"Mission accomplished. Dear brother." Hikaru told his brother next to him. "Who knew that trick would actually work?" Hikaru laughed a bit.

"Of course it would work! If you give a person some funny-looking clothes, and give the dress you want last, well of course they'd want it!" Kaoru replied with a cheesy grin.

"The Magic of Reverse Psychology, Rules!" they high-fived.

After Kahoko tried on the costume, she decided to take it. She then paid for her costume and accessories, and looked for her other companions.

_**After they all bought their costumes…**_

They were standing outside the store, with the three attendants.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Kahoko, Mio, and Nao bowed.

"We really appreciated your help with our costumes! Especially to you two…" Kahoko started as she thanked the twins.

"It's no biggie!" they both chimed.

"No! We might've not found our fantastic costumes if you three didn't help." Mio added.

"Really, thanks for everything you three… Ja ne!" Nao said before they started to head home.

"Well, it's fine… Please do come back again soon!" Haruhi bade loudly at their retreating forms.

_**Back to the three girls…**_

"Well that was fun isn't it?" Nao commented as they walked on.

"Yeah! Tanoshi deska! Ne Kaho-chan?" Mio said.

"Ah! I finally found a great costume." Kaho smiled.

"I'm sure you did Kaho," they both smirked. "Great enough to woo your date…" they giggled.

Kahoko started to blush heavily. "Oh come on guys! Don't tease me."

'_But I really wonder if he'll like it…' _She thought as she looked up at the orange skies.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Whew… chapter 2 is finally done! Hehehe… gomen if some are OOC… anyway, I won't mention their dresses yet until the actual party so, don't worry! You'll see(or read) about it soon. Hehe…

Suggestions and comments are very much appreciated!

I'm still learning yah know… hehe

**PEaCE Out! (^-^)**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** HI GUYS! Anyway, I'm very ,very sorry about being insensitive about other readers who may not know some of the Japanese terms I've been using. So now, I'm going to add some translations. Thank you to those who pointed this out to me! Hehe…

Here are the translations for chapters 1 up to two…

**Translations**

_Jotto matte kudasai _= it's something like "wait for a second"

_Iie = _no

_Mou =_ it's an onomatopoeia

_Ja/ ja ne =_ see you/ bye

_Mata ashita_ = see you tomorrow

_Gomenasai _= sorry

_Hai _= yes

_Arigatou_ = thank you

_Arigatou gozaimasui_ = thank you very much

_Nani _= what

_Ureshi _= something like "I'm glad or happy"

_Ano _= uhm..

_Sumimasen _= excuse me

_Demo _= but

_Mitte _= look

_Okaasan _= mother

_Masaka _= can it be? Or something like, don't tell me etc…

_Tanoshi desuka _= it was fun or enjoyable

_Tanoshi_ = enjoyable

**If I would use new terms on the next chapters, I'll just put the translations somewhere in that chapter. Hehe… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Announcement!**

**I'm very sorry guys but, it might take me a little time to update new chapters. I'm going out on a little trip with my family this vacation. So, I might not be able to put new chapters in a few days. **

**But don't worry. I have no intention of leaving this story unfinished. I promise I'll add two or more chapters when I update again. PROMISE!**

**I'll update soon!**

**I'll be back in a few days! Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi! Hi! Hi! Here's the next chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it! Comments and suggestions are always welcome.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them! Hehehe….**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_Demo_= But

_Sempai_= Senior or upperclassmen (or women if you want)

_Kuwai_= scary(something like that)

_Mataku_= jeez…(I'm not sure, but I hear it a lot in most animes)

_Gomenasai_= sorry

_Ohayou gozaimasu_= good morning

_Kouhai_= junior or lowerclassmen

_Ano_= uhm

_Hai_= yes

**Chapter 3**

"LET GO OF ME, DARN IT!" Len could be seen being held against his will by a couple a people. Well… held isn't exactly what I'd call it. Let's just say those people were dragging him with them to wherever they're going.

"I SAID LET GO!" He once again tried to break free from their grasps. "Let me go or else."

"Demo, Tsukimori-kun wouldn't come if we just asked him." Hihara Kazuki said as they held him. "It was hard to come up with something to get you to come."

Len finally got loose from their hands. He rubbed his wrists as he shot an angry glare at them.

"And coming to my house and tying me up while I was sleeping, was your _BRIGHT IDEA_? Just for me to go, _sempai_?" Len sarcastically remarked as he continued glaring.

"Aahh! Kuwai! Ryoutaro hide me!" Hihara slid behind his companion.

"Hihara-sempai…" _ 'Honestly, is he even considered a sempai?… mataku' _Ryoutaro sighed inside his head.

"Anyway Tsukimori, lighten up a bit will you… And try to at least be more sociable." Ryoutaro turned to the blue-haired teen. "Besides we're just getting costumes."

"Whatever, I'm heading home. This is just a waste of time." Len scoffed as he turned around, obviously heading home.

"HUH? Tsukimori-kun! Don't leave yet! Azuma and Keiichi aren't here yet!" Hihara called for him. Len, still walking, chose to ignore his sempai.

Ryoutaro on the otherhand gave out a sly face. He patted Kazuki's back. "Ah, Hihara-sempai, forget about him…" Hihara looked at him. "We forgot that Tsukimori has obviously no time for anything, besides music…"

Len stopped in his tracks and began to reply. "Good to see that you know me well." And before he started another step…

"… and him being an ultimate perfectionist, I wouldn't be surprised if he started to eat score sheets and sleep next to instruments. But hey, we'll never know if he does so now." Ryoutaro smirked.

A nerve popped out on Len's head and he started to walk backwards to his sempai and batch mate. "On second thought, I'll join your little excursion." He replied calmly through gritted teeth.

'_I'll show you… hmph… no time and eating instruments, tch… Just what is this guy?' _Len thought.

Hihara did a bit of cheering after Tsukimori's decision, while Ryoutaro just stood there with an amused look on his face. _'I knew that would work…' _

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Just where are those two?" Hihara Kazuki said as he checked his watch.

"Maybe they went ahead to the store?" Ryoutaro said.

"Nah… They can't go there ahead without us. Azuma is the only person who knows the place." Kazuki thought over, "And he was the one who suggested that we meet here."

"Hmm… I see." Len said quietly.

Suddenly, a sleek black car stopped right in front of them. The car window slowly went down revealing an azure hair colored man, and a sleep looking guy next to him.

"Ah! Yunoki! What took ya so long?" Kazuki waved at his friend.

Azuma Yunoki, AKA the Maestro at Seisou, gave out one of his famous smiles. "Gomenasai, Hihara-kun. I had to finish a few things at home so I expected to be a bit late."

"It's alright Yunoki. I see Shimizu-kun is already with you." Kazuki added.

"Ohayou gozaimasu… Hihara-sempai… Tsukimori-sempai." Shimizu Keiichi greeted in his same sleepy appearance. "Ohayou gozaimasu… Tsuchiura-sempai…" **(A.N. I don't know about you guys, but I find this EXTREMELY heavenly! Hahaha!)**

"Well, I saw him walking nearby and decided to let him ride with me. We are, after all, going to the same place." Azuma replied. "I see that you convinced Tsukimori to come. Very impressive." He chuckled lightly. He was aware of the fact that the young violinist wouldn't usually agree to go on to outings, unless it's important. _'Wonder how they did it?'_

"It was Tsuchiura-kun who did the talking." Kazuki explained. Ryoutaro once again gave a slight smirk at the bluenette next to him.

Len sighed, " Yunoki-sempai… Shouldn't we go to the place now?"

Azuma nodded at his kouhai. "Yes, now all of you get in the car. We have lots of places to go."

After the drive, they had first gone to various costume shops all over town. Each of them had found their costumes at different stores. **(A.N. sorry… hehe I wanted to skip the choosing parts. Don't worry, you'll get to know their costumes.)** And afterwards, Azuma had the driver take them to one more destination. And that would be the…

_**SPLASH!**_

"Ah… This is really relaxing. Isn't it Hihara-kun?" Azuma said with his regular smile as he leaned on the side of the hot tub.

Apparently, they had gone to a little spa for a bit of fun, Azuma says so anyways. The other two, tried to object but, Azuma had the driver. So, there was nothing they could do.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for thinking this up." Kazuki replied, he was sitting across Azuma. "After a tiring day of searching for the perfect costume, this is a great way to relax!"

"Hey, where are the other three?"

"They're at the spa's clinic's room." Azuma replied.

"Clinic? Did they hurt themselves?" Kazuki turned to his friend.

"No, they wanted to get massages and stuff."

"hmm… Alright then! Back to relaxing!" Kazuki gave out a relaxed sigh and continued to enjoy the water and steam.

_**BAM!**_

The doors were thrown ajar, and there were two people in front with Shimizu behind them –only he went in the hot tub as well.

"Yunoki-sempai. I want to go home!" Both Ryoutaro and Len cried. They sounded pretty angry, and it showed by the looks on their faces.

"Is there anything wrong? Aren't you two enjoying the massages?" Azuma asked.

"No!" they yelled.

"Ano… Sempais argued over who could get the massage table first..." Shimizu suddenly spoke.

"hmm… Go on" Kazuki listened with Azuma.

"Then, the masseuse came, and she was a bit bulky and scary… you wouldn't believe she was a girl… and the two went out the door… and lead us here…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Tsukimori, I said I'll take the massage table, while you could go into the sauna." Ryoutaro suggested._

"_No, I'll take it first. You were the one who wanted to take the sauna first. So you go, and I'll take the massage." Len calmly said._

_Shimizu had just stood there watching his two sempais arguing about the massage table. "Ano… sempai… there's another table here… so…"_

"_Keep out of this!" They yelled out._

_Shimzu just sighed and went into the sauna. 'I tried…'_

"_Like I said, I'm taking the bed."_

"_No… I am."_

"_No me!"_

_As they argued, the door suddenly opened, revealing large bulky woman, whose hair was in a tight bun, and in a uniform._

_(imagine her speaking in a Swedish accent)_

"_My name is Olga, and I am your masseuse." She introduced._

"_Ahm… okay?" 'Is this really a woman? More like a man to me."' Ryoutaro thought._

"_Now, who will go first?" she said as she cracked her knuckles loudly, slightly giving fear to the two. _

"_I said… WHO IS FIRST?" she repeated. She turned to them, and they were gone. "Why do I always get these kinda people?" with that she left the room._

_Shimizu then came out of the sauna. 'Good thing she didn't see me' and he too went to follow his sempais._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yunoki-sempai… May I now go ahead? I still have things to do at home." Len told his sempai.

"Hmm… Alright Tsukimori-kun. And I suppose that Tsuchiura-kun wants to go ahead as well?" Azuma asked politely.

"Ah hai." Ryoutaro nodded.

"Aww… You guys are going already?" Kazuki whined.

Azuma chuckled lightly. "Well it couldn't be helped. I guess we'll see you two at the party." He smiled at them. "What about you Shimizu-kun?"

"I'm going with Hihara-sempai… later…" Shimizu said in his usual sleepy voice.

"YAY! Shimizu's staying!" Kazuki cheered.

"Please excuse us sempais" Len bid goodbye as he went out. Ryoutaro soon followed.

_**A few minutes of walking**_

Len was somewhere within the town, heading towards the train station. Ryoutaro had gone to Minami instruments first, saying that he had some things to do there.

'_What a tiring day… I'm going to bed once I get home.' _He thought with one hand on his forehead. He sighed again, and in that moment something caught his attention.

He walked towards it. Inside the window of a shop was a small violin-shaped pendant. On its center was a sparkling diamond. It came with two necklaces, one wound with silver, and the other a black silk choker.

'_This would suit her…' _he smiled to himself, _'…perfectly…'_

With that, he went into the shop and consulted with the shopkeeper.

"Excuse me, I would like the pendant on the window please." He said.

The shopkeeper turned to him and smiled hospitably. "My, what a very fine choice." He went to the window and unlocked the little door and took the package out.

"Here you go young man. Who ever would wear this would be lucky" He gave the box to Len. Len, on the other hand, looked at him.

"Well, tell the person who wears this to make a wish when they wear it. And whatever they wished for will come true."

"Do you think that it really will?" Len asked politely.

The shopkeeper just smiled. "What do you think?"

With that, Len smiled in his head and left the shop.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**cHApter 3 is done! Hehe… please feel free to give me any suggestions. But go easy on me… hehe… **

**Please review! I'll post the next chapter soon! hehe**

**PEACE OUT! (^-^)**


End file.
